Si celebras el cumpleaños de alguien: secuestralo
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: Era el cumpleaños de su rival, mas conocida para él como la china. Era el momento de emplear su plan para fastidiarla. [AU-escolar] [okikagu] [secuela: "No busques una excusas para no dar un regalo"] [dedicatoria a Kagura]


_**Hola a todos  
¡Bien! vengo a traer esta dedicatoria atrasada a nuestra heroina vomitona y reina de kabuki-sho: ¡Kagura del clan yato!. Que estuvo de cumpleaños ayer.  
Mejor tarde que nunca xD**_

 **También tengo que añadir que** **es una secuela al one-shot "No busques excusas para no dar un regalo"**

 _ **espero que le guste n.n**_

* * *

 _ **Si celebras el cumpleaños de alguien: secuéstralo.  
[Au-escolar]  
[okikagu]  
**_

* * *

Había pasado casi tres meses desde que aquella estúpida china le regalo aquel colgante de chihuahua en su cumpleaños. Lo llevaba colgado en su mochila, provocando que la chica de cabello bermellón se avergonzara cada vez que notaba el regalo que le había dado. Era algo que satisfacía su lado sádico, pero también le molestaba al verla escapar hacia cualquier lugar por la vergüenza que sentía ella.

Aún seguían sus típicas peleas aunque ya no era tan habituales como antes.

Al principio lo dejaba pasar, entendiendo que había sido difícil para la chica haber tragado su tremendo orgullo y confesar que aquel regalo era para él; como también había hecho una acción fuera de común para dejar a la chica confundida. No podía evitar sonreír al recordar la cara de su rival cuando la había besado en la mejilla.

Sin embargo, al pasar el tiempo y ver que ella seguía escapándose cada vez que se sentía avergonzada por lo que paso, hacía que se sintiera molesto con ella. Quería que dejara de escapar, que lo evitara de tal manera que hasta sus compañeros de cursos le preguntara lo que había pasado entre ellos dos.

Así que empezó a planear alguna forma de hacer que ella pagara por su insolencia hacia él. Por eso, cuando se enteró gracias a unas de las competencias de beber que hacían Hijikata con su vago profesor en su casa, donde el permamente se quejaba de que se acercaba el cumpleaños de su hija adoptiva y como está le exigía de regalo un celular de último modelo. Había sido una coincidencia que justo en ese momento, pasara cerca de ellos para aprovechar de poner laxante a las mayonesas de Hijikata.

No pudo evitar sonreír de forma sádica por lo que escucho. Ya tenía el día perfecto para emplear su plan para que aquella maldita china que tenía como rival dejara de evadirlo.

Había empezado a preparar todo desde mucho antes. Tenía que asegurarse que su plan no fallara por ningún motivo, que todo fuera seguro para el cumpleaños de su rival. Incluso había sobornado a su profesor y tutor de la chica de cabello bermellón con unos vales de parfait gratis; que había conseguido chantajeando a Yamazaki.

De esa forma había llegado el cumpleaños de su rival: Kagura Sakata.

Caminaba más temprano que lo habitual hacia su escuela. Sin embargo, se detuvo en una calle y se puso a esperar a su rival. Sabía que ella tenía que pasar por aquel lugar para llegar a la escuela, se había asegurado gracias a la ayuda de su profesor.

Ya estaba acabando su paciencia cuando pudo divisar entre la multitud a su rival, aquel cabello tan llamativo se podía distinguir entre la gentes que la rodeaba. Cuando la tuvo más cerca pudo notar que en su rostro adornaba una brillante sonrisa, lo más seguro era porque hoy era su cumpleaños. No obstante, aquello no evito que le pusiera su pie izquierdo en el camino; provocando que se cayera al suelo.

Ella lo miro con furia, cuando se dio cuenta que él había sido el motivo de que se cayera. Se levantó rápidamente para enfrentarse a aquel idiota que la miraba con una sonrisa altanera.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí, bastardo? – pregunto con total enfado al castaño —. Hoy no tengo intención de luchar contigo.

El castaño no podía evitar sonreír satisfecho de ver el enfado en el rostro de la chica azulado. Quería molestarla como siempre lo hacía, pero se tenía que contener para no arruinar su plan. Ya tendría tiempo para molestarla.

— ¿Quien dijo que pelearemos? – fingió sentirse ofendido por las palabras de su rival —. Solo vengo a hablar.

Tal como sospechaba pudo observar que Kagura no le había creído sus palabras. Observo como levantaba la ceja derecha como señal a la desconfianza que le tenía. Se acercó a ella sin dejar de mirar con sus ojos rubís, lo suficiente para que ella se pusiera nerviosa.

— T-te estas co-comportando extraño s-sádico – la pobre no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa con aquel acercamiento. Desde lo sucedido en el cumpleaños del castaño, había empezado a ser más consciente de su presencia y de lo que podía ser aquella misteriosa fuerza; que le había obligado a dar aquel estúpido regalo.

— Ya te lo dije quiero hablar contigo. – Sougo se deleitaba ver aquel ligero carmesí en las mejillas blanquecinas de su rival. Le encantaba saber que era él quien provocaba aquellos nerviosismos en ella.

— N-no digas to-tontería – Kagura se sentía traicionada por su propio cuerpo por no alejar a ese sádico de ella y seguir con ese nerviosismo que le provocaba su cercanía —. Además ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?

— Aunque tienes razón en algo – aquella palabra hizo que la de cabello bermellón retrocedieron un pasó. Los ojos rojizos del chico le mostraba que nada bueno hacia su persona —. Vengo a hacerte cumplir la apuesta de hace una semana.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Kagura se maldiciera al recordar cómo había escapado de una de sus apuesta, tras recordar aquel beso en la mejilla que le había dado hace meses.

El carmesís en las mejillas de la chica de ojos azulados se habían intensificado por la vergüenza y por la ira hacia el chico de ojos rojizos, pero sobretodo a ella misma. Por no poder evitar de escapar cada vez que esos recuerdo aparecían en su mente; y que hicieran que su corazón latiera rápidamente.

— Será otro día sádico. Ahora debemos ir a la escuela – sugirió la chica de cabello bermellón, queriendo salir de aquella situación en que estaba.

— ¿Quieres ir a la escuela china? Eso sí que es extraño en ti – exclamó fingiendo sorpresa el castaño. Sabía que ella quería escapar de la situación y eso hacía que se divirtiera —. Pero tienes razón. Es mejor irnos – de su bolsillo saco unas lindas esposas, poniéndola rápidamente en las muñecas de la chica de cabello bermellón.

Kagura estaba perpleja por la ocurrencia del castaño.

— ¿Qué crees que haces sádico y dónde sacaste estás esposas? – aún con sus manos esposada le tiraba golpes, que el castaño esquivaba; ya acostumbrado a sus ataques de rabia.

— ¿Realmente quieres sabes de dónde saques las esposas? – aquella sugerente pregunta hizo que kagura se estremeciera y mirara con asco al chico, que tenía la culpa de que esas esposas estuvieran en sus muñecas —. Ahora que ya estás calmada será mejor irnos de aquí.

Tomó a Kagura. Poniéndola en su hombro, como si fuera un costal de papa y se la llevó tranquilamente. Ignorando la pataleta que hacía la chica y las miradas inquietante de los que lo observaba.

— ¡Bastardo suéltame de una vez! ¡Herpe me! ¡Herpe me! – gritaba la pobre chica en medio de sus forcejeo para ser liberada.

Sus ojos azulados miraban fijamente al causante de que estuvieran en aquel pequeño restaurante, aún tenía las malditas esposas en sus muñecas. No podía evitar sentir como las babas amenazaba en salir de su boca, sin embargo, evitaba que aquel castaño que estaba sentado al frente de ella, viera el hambre que tenía por su maldita culpa.

— ¡Ya suéltame de una vez y dame de comer, bastardo! – exigió Kagura a su rapto, quien comía tranquilamente un pastel delante de ella.

— Di: aaah – el castaño ya tenía una cuchara con un pedazo del postre llevándola a la boca de la chica azulada. Quien, tenía la mejillas con un intenso rojizo por la rabia y la vergüenza que estaba pasando; además del hambre que sentía en esos momentos

— No soy una niña, maldito – decía por la manera en que la iba a darle aquel pedazo de postre. Además de pensar que en el postre de seguro tenía picante y no quería sacrificar su lengua.

— Deberías estar agradecida de que te estoy dando de comer, china – Su sonrisa solo mostraba lo mucho que disfrutaba el castaño de la situación en que estaba –. Deberías comer. Tenemos aún todo el día y quiero ir algunas partes.

Aquella confesión hizo que kagura lo mirará con gran curiosidad.

— Puedes ir solo. No entiendo ¿Por qué quieres que te acompañe? – aquellas palabras solo hicieron que el castaño levantará una ceja y mirara a su acompañante con total seriedad. Para luego poner la cuchara con el pedazo de postre en su boca, como si fuera un bebé.

Sorprendiendo a la chica al sentir nada picante en el postre. Haciendo que se preguntara seriamente lo que le pasaba al sádico que estaba a frente de ella.

— Es tu forma de pagar la apuesta – Se excusó, así evitando más pregunta. Para luego fijarse que su compañera y rival no lo había escuchado, si no, que estaba observando lo que quedaba del postre. Una sonrisa divertida adorno en su cara —. Si quieres comer más, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Kagura salió de su mundo a escuchar lo que decía el sádico. Volvía a estar enfadada con él, sin embargo, su hambre era más grande que su orgullo. Así que, con mucha vergüenza abrió su boca; tal como él había pedido.

Sougo solo podía sonreír divertido al ver como kagura comía el postre que el mismo le estaba dando.

Después de comer fueron a un acuario. En donde Kagura casi es mojada por culpa de una de las bromas del castaño. Como también obtuvo su venganza cuando lo empujó hacia cerca de las pirañas, haciendo que chocara con el vidrio y fuera regañado por el guardia.

Para luego ir al cine a ver una película de terror que se estrenaba. Los dos disfrutaban ver la sangre siendo derramada, pero más que nada le divertía ver a los demás asustarse por la simple y repentina aparición del asesino.

Olvidándose de fastidiar al otro.

Cuando termino la película, Sougo vio la hora en su celular. Tenía aun algún tiempo antes de llevarla al último destino. Vio a su compañera que aún seguía intentando quitarse las esposas que le había puesto, aprovecho que estaba distraída la volvió a tomar y llevarla como un costal de papa en su hombro. Por segunda vez en el día.

— ¡ya deja de llevarme así estúpido sádico! – había empezado a forcejear otra vez para ser liberada por el castaño. Aunque sus esfuerzos eran ignorados.

No sabía hacia donde iban y cuál era el motivo de ir a todos esos lugares. Había dejado de forcejear al empezar meditar cual eran las verdaderas intenciones de ese sádico que la llevaba en su hombro. Sus mejillas se volvieron en un carmesís al darse cuenta de que, lo que estaban haciendo se parecía a una cita; esas que escuchaba hablar sus compañeras de clases y su querida hermana mayor.

Empezaba a negarse que aquello era una cita, solo era una forma de pagar una estúpida apuesta que perdió. Aun así, la idea no salía de su cabeza, le gritaba que realmente lo era. Porque a pesar de la vergüenza y las bromas que le había hecho pasar el sádico, no podía negar que se entretuvo con su compañia.

Sentía como sus mejillas cada vez ardía mas y su corazón se aceleraba.

No se dio cuenta cuando habían llegado a una plaza bastante tranquila, ni siquiera sintió cuando Sougo la bajo de su hombro hasta que sintió su mirada sobre ella.

— Están tan roja china ¿Acaso te gusto? – bromeo el castaño. Pudo observar como el rostro de la chica se volvía completamente rojo, si era posible. No sabía si era por la rabia o por la vergüenza.

— ¿Có-cómo me vas a gu-gustar estúpido sádico? – soltó con desprecio y miro toda molestia al chico de ojos rubí, sentía como su pulso iban más rápido que antes. Sus emociones le pedía escapar de su compañero, no obstante, su cuerpo no se movía y ella lo agradecía.

Estaba cansada de escapar de él, pero sobretodo de estas extraña sensaciones que sentía.

Él solo la observó, el tono que uso que usó la chica de cabello bermellón a su persona le había afectado. No obstante, aquello no impidió ver como su cuerpo le decía otra cosa. Conocía a su rival y sabía que ella no se pondría de la manera que estaba ahora mismo solo por aquella broma, que había utilizado para molestarla en varias ocasiones en el pasado.

Aquello provoco que el castaño se acercara a una molesta chica de cabello bermellón. Y le diera un golpe en la cabeza.

— Tonta, eso ya lo sé – dijo sin ninguna emoción a la enfadada chica de ojos azulados, para luego sacarle la lengua —. Aunque eso no importa ahora, después de todo hare que te fijes en mí.

Kagura no podía creer lo que había escuchado, ¿Acaso aquello era una confesión? ¿El sádico no estaba jugando con ella? Miro aquellos ojos rojizos para ver alguna señal de que era una mentira, pero no encontró ninguna pista. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar.

Sougo no desaprovecho el trance que estaba Kagura y la beso. Fue rápido, pero lo suficiente para demostrar que aquellas palabras eran seria. De que le interesaba más allá de ser rivales.

— ¿Q-quien te dio pe-permiso para darme un be-beso? – El sádico no pudo esquivar el doble golpe que le dio Kagura al salir del trance. Pero aun manteniendo aquel rojizo en sus mejillas.

— Bien que te gusto china – solto con altanería el castaño tras recuperarse del golpe y acercarse más a la chica de cabello bermellón, que estaba lista para darle un golpe por su próximo acercamiento —. Descuida no te hare nada.

— ¿Por qué haces esto ahora, sádico?

— ¿No crees que es obvio? – contestó el castaño con una ceja levantada —. Porque quise y también con eso he logrado hacer fastidiarte en el día de tu cumpleaños, aunque lo intentes negar.

Fue en ese entonces donde Kagura recordó que era su cumpleaños, se le había olvidado gracias a las ocurrencias en que el sádico la había metido.

— ¿y mi regalo? – pregunto descaradamente, extendiendo sus dos manos al castaño. Después de todo si sabía de su cumpleaños, debía tener un regalo para ella.

— Que materialista eres china, o ¿Acaso quieres otro beso? – propuso con una sonrisa coqueta. Tuvo que esquivar el doble golpe que estaba dirigido a su cara.

— Deja de decir eso – volvía sentir sus mejillas arde por culpa de ese sádico que sabía cómo molestarla —. Si sigues así, nunca me conquistaras idiota. – le saco la lengua en forma de burla.

— Así que quieres que yo te conquiste ¿eh?, aunque ya tenía planeado hacerlo – aquellas palabras solo lograron hacer que el corazón de Kagura latiera el doble de la velocidad normal.

— Eres un bastardo – fue lo único que podía decir la pobre chica. Al mismo tiempo que desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado para no ver a su actual pretendiente.

Sougo solo sonrió.

— Ya es hora de ir al último lugar, pero antes… – saco una llave, liberando así a kagura de las esposas que había usado en todo el tiempo desde que la rapto.

Tuvo que detener a Kagura antes de que lo golpeara y lo dejara en el mundo de los sueños.

— No tenemos tiempo para jugar, recuerda que tenemos que irnos antes de que sea tarde – Hizo que kagura entrelazara una de sus manos con la de él y la empezó a arrastrar.

— Sera mejor que sea un buen lugar donde vamos – advirtió al castaño.

Se preguntaba porque se dejaba llevar sin protesta por ese sádico que ahora la pretendía.

Llegaron a su casa. Kagura no pudo evitar mirar con total enfado a su acompañante. Creía que el último lugar al cual iría iba a ser espectacular, no que sería su casa. Donde de seguro no estaría nadie por estar buscándola.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? –en su voz podía notar el enfado que tenía en ese momento.

— Porque este es el último lugar – pudo notar como volvía aquel color rojizo en las mejillas de Kagura —. ¿En que estabas pensando china? ¿Acaso piensas en cosas pervertida? Tendré que decirle al profesor lo pervertida que es su hija.

— ¡El pervertido eres tú! – gritó molesta a sádico —. De seguro eres tu quien quiere aprovecharse de mí. Con lo mucho que me deseas – una sonrisa altanera adorno en su rostro, cuando pudo notar la molestia en esos ojos rojizos.

— Mejor entras y veras – decidió dejar a un lado aquel comentario. Después de todo no faltaría mucho para que china cayera a sus pies, de eso estaba muy seguro.

Kagura lo miro por unos segundos y decidió hacerle caso, mas por curiosidad del porque la había llevado a su casa.

Solo tuvo abrir la puerta, para que una lluvia de papeles de colores cayera sobre ella. Mientras que todos sus conocidos y su vago tutor le gritaba un feliz cumpleaños. Ella lo miro sorprendida a todos para luego mirar al sádico, quien miraba como si nada lo que pasaba dentro de la casa. La chica de cabello bermellón no pudo evitar sonreír cuando su tutor se acercó a ella y la abrazo para felicitarla.

En medio de la fiesta un pastel había llegado a su cara, en el momento en que el sádico pasó por detrás de ella.


End file.
